1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical apparatus, in particular for a motor vehicle, having an electrical component and having a connecting cable which is connected to the component and has a sheath, with the sheath ending with a sheath end at a distance from the component and with the sheath end and that area of the sheath and of the connecting cable which is in each case adjacent thereto having a sealing covering. The invention furthermore relates to a method for production of such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An abovementioned apparatus and an abovementioned method are known for a plug shell with a multicore connecting cable, which has an outer sheath. The outer sheath of the connecting cable in this case does not extend to the plug shell, but the outer sheath ends at a distance from the plug shell, such that the cores of the connecting cable are exposed between the sheath end of the outer sheath and the plug shell. In order to seal the connecting cable, a shrink sleeve in the form of a covering is shrunk onto the sheath end and to those areas of the outer sheath and connecting cable adjacent thereto. In this known apparatus, the sealing effect of the shrink sleeve undesirably decreases over the course of time and when subjected to external temperature influences.